


Sometimes People Get Hurt

by LeapinGoldFish



Category: Numenera (Roleplaying Game), Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Fighting, I don't technically kill anyone, Injury, Its up for interpreation, but they're robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapinGoldFish/pseuds/LeapinGoldFish
Summary: The team is in a battle. Hopper is hurt.(Alternate Title: the author needs to stop hurting the things she loves)





	Sometimes People Get Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I like this. I'm sorry I hurt him.

It was a tough fight and the whole party’s pools were low.

They had been cornered by a group of malevolent robots that looked like teachers, not unsimilar to the ones they had fought in Obsidian Bay.

Elee was viciously going at a robot with her folding chair. Xoc was shooting a laser out of his Strong Glass Staff. A well placed hit to the chest made the robot sizzle and explode, falling to the ground lifeless.

Taking cover behind an overturned table was Hopper Scotch. He was trading fire with a robot that kept yelling math facts.

He stood up, shooting a buzzer disk off. Hopper felt a sharp pain in his side, but he paid no mind to it, busy releasing a second round of fire.

He squatted back behind his cover just in time to watch Mauve and Everett jump over his head and slam their swords into the remaining two robot’s chests.

Hopper got up and made his way over to Xoc. “Are you alright?” he asked, looking Xoc over for injuries.

He just stared at Hopper in horror. 

“What, do I have calzoon on my face?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hopper looked over to Elee for help. “Hop,” she said, patting her side.

Hopper mirrored her, his hand touching something wet. He looked down to see a spreading stain of red and a hole right where the robot had shot him.

“Oh,” he said. Voice cracking. His knees buckled under him as he fell to the floor.

Distantly he heard heard Xoc, “Hopper!”

Someone strong grabbed him, slowing his fall.

A calloused hand clutched his. Elee. “Damit Hopper Scotch, stay with me.”

There was a slap across his face. But Simon Simon was already sinking.

Sinking.

 

Sinking

 

into

 

 

the  
darkness.


End file.
